Mis días con ella
by Mido-san
Summary: esto es BoruSara es como el titulo lo dice los dias mas importantes que Boruto a pasado con ella desde que comenzaron a salir. es mi primer fic porfa denle una oportunidad, lemon si es bien aceptado. :)
1. una confesion y un grave error

Mis días con ella . . Una confesión y un grave error

Vaya que bien después de tanto rogar, suplicar e incluso humillarme al fin lo logre (que quede claro que eso de rogar, suplicar y humillarse no es verdad más bien hice cosas ridículas en público porque quiero que les quede bien claro un Uzumaki nunca pero nunca se ruega, suplica o se humilla ante nadie menos ante un Uchiha…jum), en fin a lo que iba luego de hacer tanto ridículo en público logre que la orgullosa, pedante y de un genio de mil demonios ¨Uchiha Sarada¨ aceptara salir conmigo a una cita, se preguntaran que si ella es una pedante y malhumorada y sobretodo muy orgullosa, porque le pedí una cita, que porque quiero salir con ella pues es simple es que ….es… es que me rendí y acepte mis sentimiento si así es señores y señoras yo tengo sentimientos por esa pesadilla de mujer, fue a lo trece años que me di cuenta y al fin acepte que estoy enamorado de ella, no puedo decirles cuando fue exactamente que este sentimiento nació en mi pero puedo asegurarles que aunque me diera cuenta del momento exacto en el que empecé a sentir amor asía ella probablemente todo sería igual es decir yo luego de darme cuenta que la amo negándomelo a mí mismo diciendo me que es una estupidez que esa solo empatía y sentido de amistad, que la amaba pero como a una hermana, que si tuviéramos una relación no funcionaria, que ella no me aceptaría( en eso no estaba del todo equivocado pero luego les cuento porque), que era un suicidio salir con ella eso todo chico lo sabía es decir con solo conocer a su padre uno se rendía instantáneamente (lo que quiero decir que ese hombre tiene cara de ¨si tocas a mi bebe te mato¨ yo vi a muchos chicos corre antes siquiera de tratar de pedirle permiso para poder salir a una cita con sus hija, si no se espantaban por el Sarada se encargaba de ellos al momento de rechazarlos, en eso tuve suerte yo fui alumno de sasuke-sensei y me acostumbre a él y me di cuenta que no es tan malo como la gente que no lo conoce cree que es y por eso para mí esa parte no fue tan fácil, aunque no quiere decir que me salve de una paliza o como él dijo ¨entrenamiento riguroso¨ y también de sus advertencias que por la cara que puso parecían más bien amenazas) y pase un año así negándome lo que sentía tratando de borrar ese sentimiento cosa difícil ya que ella y yo somos del mismo equipo cada vez que me miraba a los ojos me sentía profundamente intimidado y los colores se me subían al rostro, cuando un chico se acercaba a confesarse mi cuerpo entero se llenaba de ira( según mi madre a eso se le llaman celos pero que va yo celoso que ridículo es como decir que algún día el viejo recuperara es melena rubia que tenía en sus tiempos de antaño ….ESO NUNCA PASARA) pero un día algo exploto en mi interior y me rendí y me dije a mi mismo -me rindo es verdad la amo, estoy endemoniadamente enamorado de Sarada Uchiha y sentía celos cuando un chico se le acercaba- eso paso un día en el que me dirija a casa después de entrenar ya la vi sentada cerca de una fuente en un parque pequeño pero hermosos, creí que se encontraba solo iba a hablarle por cortesía nada más, no es bueno ver a alguien que conoces y no dirigirle la palabra es algo irrespetuoso o no-me mentí la verdad es que realmente quería verla no la avía vito en casi una semana debido a que nos asignaron en misiones con personas diferentes y eso así que no nos pudiéramos ver- me acerque lentamente por que la quería sorprender- me moría por ver sus reacción de susto seguro seria graciosa y aria que me muriera de risa- cuando me acerque aún más pude escuchar su voz y me di cuenta que no estaba sola, estaba con alguien más y al parecer por las risas que le otorgaba a esa persona disfrutaba de esa compañía- quién es? Me pregunte a mí mismo, quien esta esa persona que asía que sarada se riera tan alegremente, SOLO YO LA PUDO HACER REÍR, SOLO YO PUEDO DISFRUTAR QUE AQUELLA SONRISA, SOLO YO Y NADIE MAS grito mi subconsciente-celos eran celos, pero por qué?- porque la amas por que más- me contesto mi subconsciente- porque la amo, si era eso yo estaba enamorado, yo amaba a Sarada Uchiha y ya no lo podía negar ya no me lo podía negar a mí mismo estaba enamorado y no podía negarlo.  
Me acerque más para ver quién era el maldito que se robaba esas sonrisas y hermosas risas que me pertenecía a MI Y SOLO A MI-me acerque más y más mis celos no me permitían parar, al fin logre ver a la persona con la que Sarada se encontraba cuando lo vi mis ojos se pusieron como platos y mi corazón dio un respiro de alivio era Chou-Chou, la mejor amiga de Sarada- que bien no tenía por qué estar celoso, pero era tarde ya avía admitido lo que sentía por ella no daría vuelta atrás.

Luego de admitir que la amaba pase al siguiente paso hacer que ella se entere de lo que siento, me confesé y esto fue lo que paso- era un día en el que no hacía calor ni frio, el clima era perfecto, como era debido ya que era primavera, los pétalos de los cerezos caían y eso formaba un paisaje hermosos estaba sentada cerca de la fuente justo en el mismo lugar en la que la avía visto el día que mi corazón admitió que estaba enamorado de ella-me estaba esperando yo la avía citado en ese lugar le dije por teléfono el día anterior que quería hablar con ella, que era algo urgente algo que no se podía hablar por teléfono- debí sonar muy desesperado ya que ella acepto casi instantáneamente-le dije lugar y hora parara vernos- ella se despidió con un -Haya estaré- y colgó, esa noche no pude dormir los nervios me invadieron, por dentro trataba de consolarme diciéndome- no te preocupes todo estará bien, eres guapo, uno de los mejores ninjas de esta generación, el hijo de uno de los grandes héroes de konoha y alumno de otro, muchas chicas se te han declarado, muchas se mueren por ti que tiene de especial ella, tu eres grandioso seguro te dirá que sí, no tienes por qué preocuparte- que, que tiene de especial pues es la chica que me gusta la persona a la que amo, si me rechaza será horrible para mí, será un fuerte golpe para mi corazón del cual nunca podría recuperarme, eso tiene de especial-me peleaba con mi subconsciente. Al día siguiente ni siquiera quería desayunar, todo mi cuerpo estaba concentrado en otra cosa en lo que le diría al verla, en lo que aria si me aceptaba y si me rechazaba, cuando esta idea cruzaba por mi mente, sentía como si algo apretaba mi pecho y me causaba un leve dolor, uno que no quería que se hiciera más grande y prolongado, en definitiva no quería eso no quería que ella me rechazara, pero y si lo hacía que aria yo como reaccionaria ante ella, como la volvería a ver a los ojos sabiendo que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, no podría estar cerca de ella, no podría volveríamos a hablar tranquilamente como amigos ya nada sería lo mismo si me rechazaba-pero ¿Qué no será lo mismo si acepta tus sentimientos?- me dijo mi subconsciente-era verdad ya no podría mirarla a los ojos porque me sonrojaría y me pondría nervioso al estar junto a ella y al hablar con ella me sucedería lo mismo, maldición ahora que are- ya no tele confieses-dijo mi subconsciente- no, me voy a declarar yo no soy ninguna gallina, si dije que me declararía lo are yo soy hombre de palabra- ¿y si te rechaza? Será ella la que te evite, lo sabes ase lo mismo con todos los chicos que se le han declarado y ella ha rechazado, lo evita no deja que se le acerquen, si ella te rechaza todo se acabara, será ella quien se encargue de ello, tendrás que rendirte- tenía razón odiaba que esa voz dentro de mi cabeza tuviera razón si eso pasaba tendría que rendirme, ya no podría estar junto a ella, ya no podría compartir momentos junto a ella y sobre todo ya no podrá cumplir mi promesa, ya no podría protegerla, si se convertía en hokage (aunque la verdad la protegería hokage o no) todo se acabaría para mí- esa idea me mataba por dentro-NO, NO VOY A RENDIRME SI ELLA ME RECHAZA HARÉ ASTA LO IMPOSIBLE PARA QUE ELLA SE ENAMORE DE MI!  
-schi… tonto obstinado, que conste que yo te advertí de todos los riesgos de esto-dijo rendido mi subconsciente.

Eran ya las 6 de la tarde por estar peleando con mi subconsciente no me di cuenta de lo tarde que era-grandioso, llegando tarde asta en el día que decido declararme, espero esto no pase el día de mi boda o que el carma caiga sobre mí y mi prometida llegue tarde.

Las 6:30, ella lleva esperando media hora, no probablemente ya se ha ido, maldición lo he echado a perder si antes haber iniciado, al fin llego aquel parque la busco con la vista y no logro verla – ya sea ido, lo echaste a perder te lo….-mi subconsciente se calla justo cuando la veo sentada junto a la fuente- se ve totalmente hermosa pero porque, no hizo ningún cambio desde la última vez que la vi, tal vez era el paisaje que la hacía ver totalmente hermosa o era talvez que era la primera vez que la veía desde que acepte que la amaba, ahora ya no la podía mirar como lo hacía antes ahora la miro diferente, la miro como a la persona que amo ya no como mi amiga ya todo ha cambiado- trago saliva y decido seguir mi marcha hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-Sara-chan, lo siento realmente lo siento, te hice esperar mucho? Lo siento te juro que no volverá a parar, no fue mi intención llegar tarde, LO SIENTO!- digo con una voz nerviosa y algo subida de tono.

-Hum…..no importa-dice ella suspirando-sabía que llegarías tarde por eso no me preocupe por llegar a tiempo, acabo de llegar…-se queda en silencio un rato, como pensando sus siguientes palabras- además no serias Boruto si no llegaras tarde a todos lados, es posible que asta en el día de ti boda llegues tarde, solo espero que el carma no actué sobre ti ese día y sea tu prometida la que llegue tarde- ella soltó uno pequeña carcajada-eso sería algo divertido de ver- y esa carcajada se convirtió en una risa prolongada.

Al verla tan feliz no pude evitar empezar a reír yo también aunque eso ya me lo avía dicho yo mismos y no me causo gracia, pero al escucharla reír no pude aguantar y empecé a reír al igual que ella.

-jejeje tienes razón Sara-chan, espero que eso no me pase- dije rascándome la nuca esperando a que ella parara de reír para que pudiera decirle lo que realmente quería decir.

-haaaah….gggg….tienes razón pero por si las dudas llevare mi cámara para grábalo todo- pero como lo vas a grabar si tú serás la novia, me dije a mi mismo-en fin a lo que venimos que es lo que querías decirme- dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Bueno pues es que …..yo pues.-mis manos comenzaron a temblar, mi corazón a latir a un ritmo acelerado y la mente se me nublo, lo que avía ensayado en mi cabeza que le diría se borró por completo ya no sabía que decir y quede en blanco- un silencio se prolongó entre los dos y yo solo me quede viendo fijamente mis manos no sabía a sonde mirar ni que hacer-TE LO DIJE, TE LO DIJE- dice mi subconsciente, feliz y victorioso- Te dije que algo te saldría mal, yo te lo advertí- maldición , maldición tenía razón, esto empezó mal y seguro terminara muy mal-quería salir corriendo pero mis pies no me respondían.

-Nee…Boruto estas bien, pareces un poco pálido y estas sudando, te sientes mal-dijo ella mientras se acercaba más a mi cara y posaba su mano en una de mis mejías- al parecer también tienes temperatura- como quiere que no tenga temperatura si se acerca tanto a mí y encima me toca con su pequeña y suave mano, el hecho de que esta sea si ase que te olvides que con ella es capaz de destruir casi cualquier cosa que ella quiera.

\- ee-estoy..bi-bien- digo tartamudeando- es lo que el día de hoy hay mucho calor y por eso estoy sudando y parece que tengo temperatura y además no he comido muy bien en tos el día así que tal vez por eso estoy un poco palido- mentí.

\- ya veo-dijo mientras tomaba distancia y quitaba su mano de mi rostro, esto último me molesto no quería que la quitara me gustaba sentir su tacto-entonces vamos por algo para comer yo tampoco he comido bien y además ya casi es hora de la cena, que te parece si comemos ramen ya paso un tiempo desde la última vez que lo probé- dijo ella mientras me tomaba del brazo y jalaba asía donde el viejo Teuchi.

Ya en el puesto cada quien pidió lo que quiso, yo solo pude comer la mitad de lo que avía en mi plato por los nervios, mientras que ella pidió doble ración, al terminar de cenar me ofrecí a pagar pero ella se negó disiento que la idea de venir a cenar fue de ella y que ella avía comido más y que no era justo que yo pagara, que ella invitaba, yo me negué ante esa idea y me ofrecí de nuevo a pagar, pero ella se volvió a negar disiento que esta vez pagaba ella y la próxima pagaría yo, no volví a insistir ella ya avía tomado la decisión de pagar y nada evitaría que lo asiera, ella es obstinada y terca cuando se propone algo no ay quien la detenga, esa parte de ella me fascinaba talvez fueron uno de los factores que lograron hacer que me enamore de ella, al final ella pago y nos retiramos. Ya eran las 8 de la noche las horas avían pasado rápido pero para mí fueron eternas, mi objetivo olvide mi objetivo tenía que confesarme hoy o hoy, no podía ser otro día.

-oí…Boruto, seguro no te sientes mal, no te acabaste tu ramen eso es muy raro en ti, si quieres podemos pasar por el hospital, total que no está muy lejos de aquí-dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

\- heee… no estoy bien, no te preocupes es solo que hay días en los que el ramen no me apetece mucho-mentí, que día no he querido comer ramen ese día no existía, era solo que estaba demasiado concentrado en las palabras que usare para expresar mis sentimientos, que comer quedo fuera de mis prioridades.

-ya veo… quien eres y donde esta Boruto Uzumaki, que hiciste con el dime..- dijo mientras se ponía en guardia.

\- Queee…..no Sara-chan soy yo- dije nervioso de verdad estaba actuando tan raro que incluso dudaba que fuera realmente yo quien se encontraba junto a ella?- te lo juro soy yo, pregunta lo que quieras, te responderé correctamente- dije para calmarla.

\- Bien entonces dime cuanto es multiplicado por sí mismo al cubo-dijo con aire de inteligencia que tanto la caracterizaba.

\- Y cómo quieres que sepa eso, sabes que soy bueno en muchas cosas menos en matemáticas, pregunta cualquier cosa que quieras menos algo que tenga que ver con sacar cuentas.

\- No que contestarías correctamente a todo lo que te preguntara, no importa no pudiste contestar a esa pregunta así que estoy segura que eres tú, si la hubieras contestado estaría cien por ciento segura que eres otra persona- que realmente cree que soy tan bruto, pero ya vera a partir de mañana me pondré a estudiar y le voy a contestar a esa y otras preguntas iguales que me haga, ya vera.

Maldición mi verdadero objetivo lo he olvidado de nuevo.

-Sarada, podemos ir a un sitio más tranquilo para que podamos hablar tengo algo importante que decirte- dije con la cara más seria que jamás avía puesto en mi vida hasta ese día.

-Tienes razón, ayer me dijiste que tenías algo muy importante que decirme por eso estamos aquí lo olvide por completo-dijo mientras caminaba yo solo procedí a seguirla.

Ella se detuvo en lo que parecía un pequeño valle, me detuve por reflejo propio para no chocar con ella, no me di cuenta de cómo es que llegamos a ese lugar todo el camino estuve distraído mirando su espalda, viendo como su hermosos y largo cabello negro como la más oscura de las noches se movía el compás de su caminar ya no lo tenía corto como hace cinco años ya no éramos niños de doce años teníamos diecisiete éramos casi adultos a un año de cumplir los 18 y ser oficialmente adultos, observe el símbolo del abanicó que traía en su espalda representación de su apellido, la representación del apellido Uchiha el recordar eso hizo que sudara frio no sé si es porque sasuke-sensei se hizo presente en mi mente o porque recordé que conquistar a un Uchiha es lo más difícil del mundo es decir Sakura-san no la tuvo fácil según me contaron mi padre y mi madre y por parte de mi padre tampoco era fácil conquistar a una Haruto y ella era los dos aunque a decir verdad agradezco que Sakura-san no se rindiera porque si lo hubiera hecho probablemente ella no existiría y yo me quedaría sin razón de vivir, también agradezco que el viejo no sea tan obstinado y se rindiera con Sakura-san y se enamorara de mamá porque si no tal vez yo no estuviera en este mundo observando la hermosa figura de la mujer que amo, después de terminar de agradecer me concentre en aquel abanico que ella portaba en la espalda deseando que algún día fuese el símbolo Uzumaki en que ella portara con tanto orgullo como lo hacía con el que portaba en este momento.

-Hey Boruto dime que es eso tan importante que quieres que sepa -dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Haa..Bueno pues…en dónde estamos?-pregunte mientras miraba a mi alrededor era un lugar hermoso nunca antes avía estado en ese lugar o talvez si pero nunca de noche, era un lugar pacífico y tranquilizante.

-Es mi lugar secreto….vengo hasta aquí cuando quiero pensar y encontrar paz en pocas palabras es mi lugar especial-su lugar especial, ella me trajo a su lugar especial, eso no era cualquier cosa, nadie le muestra su lugar especial a cualquier persona a menos que la persona sea realmente especial para ella, eso solo logro darme aliento y fuerzas para decirle lo que sentía por ella- note que estabas algo tenso e intranquilo y pensé que tal vez por eso no podías contarme lo que queras decirme, por eso te traje hasta este lugar, este es un lugar importante para mi así que te prohíbo que le digas a alguien sobre el entiendes que quede solo entre los dos- yo solo asentí como respuesta, cada cosa que ella decía solo me daba aliento, ella noto que estaba diferente eso quiere decir que se preocupa por mí, y me trajo hasta su lugar especial, prohibiéndome que le dijera a alguien más sobre él, que quedaba solo entre los dos eso significada que se convertía en nuestro lugar especial en algo que solo compartíamos ella y yo, algo solo nuestro- Boruto dime es realmente tan importante eso que quieres decirme?-pregunto con cara de preocupación.

-SI!- dije más bien grite- estaba decidido seria ahora o nunca si ella aceptaba mis sentimientos las cosas irían como viento en popa y si los rechazaba yo me encargaría de que ella los aceptara, tardara lo que tardara aria que ella se enamore de mí.

-Está bien comprendo pero no me grites!- dijo un tanto molesta alzando el puño en señal de que si lo hacía de nuevo ese puño se encargaría de callarme-….habla.

-¡SARADA TU ME GUSTAS!-dije sin más ni menos, dejando de pensarlo mucho, era lo más correcto para la situación aunque lo que de verdad quería decir era que la amaba, me maldecía por dentro por el estúpido error de decir me gustas en vez de te amo-SHANARRO!-grito ella sacándome de mis pensamientos, seguido de un fuerte golpe que me mando dos metros legos de ella de no ser por el árbol que estaba en mi camino estaría más lejos, ella me avía golpeado luego de decirle lo que sentía, eso, eso era ser rechazado, en mi garganta se formó un nudo ante la idea y me pecho empezó a doler.

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME GRITES…IDIOTA!-dijo claramente molesta, pero no le di importancia estaba más concentrado en el dolor que sentía en el pecho que al parecer por cada minuto que pasaba se hacía más doloroso y difícil de soportar-TE LO DIJE- dice victorioso y triunfante mi subconsciente, odiaba te tuviera razón, el me lo dijo, esta vez debía hacerle caso, el rechazo era doloroso y más si la persona que amas es la que te rechaza, tenía unas ganas horribles de llorar pero maldición no iba a hacer además yo decidí que aunque me rechazara no me rendiría y aria todo para ganarme su amor.

-oí…Boruto te encuentras bien lo lamento no fue mi intención pegarte además fue tu culpa te dije que no me grites…hey Boruto vamos levántate no te pegue tan fuerte apenas y puse fuerza-dijo ella tratando de hacer que reaccionara-Boruto contesta levántate no bromees así conmigo sabes que no me gustan las bromas pesadas- no podía contestar aquel nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía aun no recobraba mis fuerza no por el golpe, ella dijo la verdad apenas y uso su fuerza, el ser rechazado me dejo totalmente noqueado no me podía recuperar tan repito de ello.

-Boruto si no me contestas en este momento te voy a golpear enserio-dijo mientras alzaba su puño, pero para mi sorpresa no recibí otro golpe, ella solo se quedó observándome un rato y fue bajando su puno lentamente y se sentó a unos pasos legos de mí, ro estaba sentado apoyando mi espalda en el árbol que me detuvo de aquel golpe, con la mirada gacha y la cara tapada por mi cabello no quería que ella me viera en ese estado si lo hacía ya no tenía caso seguir intentándolo y decidí quedarme inmóvil hasta tener fuerzas para poder fingir que no me dolo el rechazo y pudiera seguir intentándolo.

Estuvimos cada uno sentado por su lado sin decir palabra durante dos largas horas las cuales me parecieron eterna, hubiera preferido que ella me dejara solo para que así yo pudiera llorar a placer y al día siguiente tuviera fuerzas para seguir pero ella no lo hizo ella se quedó allá dos malditas horas sin decir palabra, no entendía por qué pero se quedó allí sin decir nada sin a ser nada más que mirar la luna y las estrellas.

Después de esas dos malditas horas paso media hora más, demonios realmente era tan débil como para no poder levantarme después de don horas y media y se supone que así voy a superes a mi padre sonreí débilmente-bi,bi,bi,bi- un sonido muy familiar me saco de mis pensamientos, era el sonido de una alarma ya lo avía escuchado antes, era la alarma de Sarada eso le indicaba que tenía que volver a casa porque ya era tarde, si esa alarma ya avía sonado significaba que ya eran las once de la noche, esa era la hora de su toque de queda, ahora que lo recuerdo yo la moleste una vez diciéndole que era ridículo que tuviera un toque de queda ya no éramos niños ya teníamos quince años que podíamos cuidarnos solo y que era una tonta por seguir una regla tan absurda por primera vez me sentí aliviado ante el hecho de que ella no me hiciera caso y siguiera las reglas que sus padres le imponen. Ella apago la alarma, creí que luego procedería a retirarse pero me equivoque ella no se movió ni un centímetro de donde se encontraba.

Tres horas es oficial ya han pasado tres horas desde que estamos así, ya comprendo esto es una tortura ella sabe que estoy destrozado por dentro y que quiero llorar para desahogarme, ella solo me está torturando prolongando mi sufrimiento, no puedo creer que sea tan mala, talv ez tiene un corazón frio como el de su padre y por eso esta tortura, maldición por que no puedo odiarla por ello, porque?

-Vaya ya es tarde, son las once y media mis padre deben de estar preocupados por mí, tengo que ir a casa-dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía la ropa quitando cualquier rastro de suciedad- te vas o te quedas?- me pregunto, se quedó unos minutos esperando respuesta al no tenerla dio por sentado que no quería moverme de ese lugar y comenzó a caminar rumbo asía su casa, de cierto modo me sentí aliviado de que ella se fuera, al fin podría desahogarme, un suspiro de alivio y una lagrima se escaparon de mi interior al fin podía llorar sin que ella me viera, cada paso que ella daba lejos de mí me daba más alivio y provocaba que más lagrimas salieran de mí, las cuales se detuvieron al escuchar que sus pasos cesaron.

\- NEE….BORUTO, REALMENTE TE GUSTO?- grito para que yo escuchara ya que ella se encontraba a cierta distancia, pero que estúpida pregunta es esa y se supone que ella es la mejor y la más lista de toda la generación, claro que me gusta ya se lo dije, no más bien sel o grite y ella solo me avía golpeado en respuesta ella me rechazo y ahora me echa en cara que no me quiere preguntándome eso, al no escuchar respuesta ella decidió seguir su camino.

Luego de dar solo dos pasos ella se volvió a parar su caminata, maldición cuanto más me va a torturar, ya no podía esperar a que ella se fuera mis lágrimas empezaron a brotar sin que yo pudiera detenerlas, maldición si ase tres horas me sentía destrozado, en este momento sentía como que agonizaba, ahora que es lo que quería, la maldecida por el simple hecho que no la podía odiar la amaba demasiado como para odiarla, todo sería más fácil si pudiera odiarla pero no podía.

-¿¡ OÍ BORUTO, BÚSCAME CUANDO ME AMES SI!?- dijo mientras salía corriendo del lugar, dejándome sin oportunidad de contestar.

Ella, ella acaba de decir que la..que la busque cuando la ame?, las lágrimas brotaron espontáneamente de mí, solo que a diferencia de las otras estas eran de felicidad, esas palabras significan que si le intereso, no significan que ella también me ama, maldición, maldición, maldición, no podía parar de maldecir si ase tres horas hubiera dicho YO TE AMO en vez de un TU ME GUSTAS, estas tres horas de sufrimiento serian de inmensa felicidad, pero que estúpido soy seguro pagare por este error ( créanme lo hice)- ELLA ME AMA ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ELLA ME AMA, pero que alivio entonces ella solo quiere que nuestros sentimientos sean iguales, pero maldición lo son estúpido error, esperen si ella me ama por que el golpe?.

Flashback:

-SI!- dije más bien grite-

-Está bien comprendo pero no me grites!- dijo un tanto molesta alzando el puño en señal de que si lo hacía de nuevo ese puño se encargaría de callarme-….habla.

-¡SARADA TU ME GUSTAS!-

-¡SHANARRO!

-TE DIJE QUE NO ME GRITES…IDIOTA!-

Fin del flashback

Aaah eso le grite, esperen me golpeo por que le frite, me golpeo luego de que me confesara pero que genio, todo eso ya no importaba estaba feliz, nada podría cambiarlo, sufrí por tres horas pero ya no importaba de cierto modo lo merecía por no decir lo que realmente- por idiota-decía mi subconsciente, pero no le hice caso, estaba cansado y feliz, sin darme cuenta le quede dormido en aquel lugar-sin duda alguna ese lugar también se avía convertido en mi lugar especial.

A la mañana siguiente recibí un sermón de mi madre por no haber llegado a dormir acompañado de un castigo por parte de mi padre, pero no le tome importancia estaba demasiado feliz como para que eso me arruinara el día así que tome el sermón y el castigo de buena manera cosa que sorprendió a mi madre y enojo a mi padre al pensar que me estaba burlando de ellos lo cual provocó que el castigo aumentar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un año después:

Les dije que pagaría mi estúpido error no? Luego de mi confesión trate de decirle a Sarada que la amaba, que no solo me gustaba, que aquellas palabras fueron un error, que no supe expresar lo que realmente sentía-estuve así casi un año, con decirles que ya cumplí los dieciocho, Sarada está a tres meses de cumplirlos y la idea de pasar ese día con ella me emociona, no quiero decir que nunca haya estado con ella en su cumpleaños solo que espero que esta vez no sea como amigos si no como algo más.

Luego de un año de rogar, suplicar y humillarme….perdón de hacer cosas ridículas en público, es que siempre me confundo y no sé cómo expresarme bien como ya lo abran notado yo nunca me rogaría, suplicaría y me humillaría ante nadie…ja eso nunca pasara yo solo he hecho coas ridículas en público eso cualquiera lo ase no es la gran coas…jajaja que les quede claro que yo no hago tal cosa entienden.(A quien quiere engañar Boruto seguro te arrastraste con cara de perrito a medio morir para pedirle una cita, no nos engañas :p).Como les decía ella luego de un año logro caer rendida a mis pies y me ha pedido una cita, la cual por supuesto acepte porque soy una buena persona y porque la amo y yo no me hago del rogar, hoy será nuestra gran cita, pero esa será otra historia la cual les contare otro día así que adiós, no la quiero hacer esperar más ya ha esperado suficiente. Ya saben cómo empezó todo con ella aunque la verdad mis verdaderos días con ella aun no comienzan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Continuara, cuando mi mano deje de doler por escribir 9 paginas dios no lo puedo aguantar realmente me duele, en fin espero que les haya gustado, espero sus reviews que de seguro me aran el día, acepto criticas contractivas después de todo de los errores se aprenden no? Boruto ya lo saje…..jejeje bien me despido y hasta la próxima, nos leemos luego J

XOXOXOXOXOXO


	2. De celos a Besos

Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto

. . . De celos a besos

Como si todo fuera normal, ella actuaba tranquila y pacifica como si, tener una cita conmigo no fuera la gran cosa de cierto modo eso me molestaba ya que yo ni siquiera pude pegar el ojo por la emoción, engreída ella realmente es una engreída aun que realmente quiero que esa engreída sea solo mía.

Cinco cuadras lejos del lugar en el que quedamos de vernos para nuestra cita comencé a sentirme raro como una punzada la cual causa una mirada que se fija en ti y no tiene buenos sentimientos asía ti, no, no era solo una persona eran varias ya que sentía más de una punzada, estábamos acercándonos al centro de la ciudad, lo que significaba que entre más avanzábamos más personas deambulaban por las calles y eso significaba que las punzadas aumentaban maldición pero que es lo que tanto me ven, comencé a mirar a mi alrededor y vi a algunas chicas que volteaban la mirada con timidez cuando la mía se posaba en ellas y lograba descubrir que se quedaban mirándome fijamente, eso no me molesto para mi aquello era normal desde que cumplí los quince las chicas comenzaron a mirarme de esa forma algunas me miraban a lo lejos y me saludaban con timidez otras eran más atrevidas y se acercaba a hablarme para coquetear conmigo comenzando con un típico hola ¨Boruto-kun¨ o ¨sempai¨ solo pocas eran muy atrevidas y me invitaban a salir, no les voy a mentir y decir que no acepte ninguna de esas invitaciones, de hecho una de esas chicas atrevidas fue mi primer novia y también mi primer beso, maldición mi primer beso ahora que lo pienso Sarada ya abra dado su primer beso? Si es así con quien, quien fue el maldito…-Boruto no pienses en ello y concéntrate en la cita- cierto no tenía caso que yo pensara en eso, lo que importaba ere que en ese momento ella y yo estábamos saliendo, no oficialmente pero eso era un principio para que podamos estar siempre juntos los dos-grah…. Maldición esas punzadas de nuevo, pero qué diablos si no son las chicas que es?, comencé mi buscada con la vista de nuevo y para mi sorpresa no solo las chicas me estaban observando los chicos también, pero qué diablos ¿también le gusto a los chicos? Pero que…-un escalofrió cruzo por mi espalda al pensar en ello-no seas idiota mira bien no te ven a ti- dijo mi subconsciente-¿si no me ven a mí a quién?, a ella la están viendo a ella, eso es peor preferiría que me estuvieran viendo a mí que comiéndosela a ella con la mirada-eso me molesto y causo que una vena de mi cabeza empezara a saltar y comencé a verlos con cara de alguien con pocos amigos, ya no lo podía aguantar, malditos ¨ELLA ES MIA¨ quería gritarles pero me limite a amenazarlos con la vista y con un puño en alto en señal de los voy a golpear si la tocan ( XD imagínense a Boruto con un puchero de enojo en la cara, levantando un puño agitándolo graciosamente delante de una bola de chicos que quedaban con una cara como de WTF al verlo, XD yo y mi loca imaginación).

-Boruto….BORUTO!- grito Sarada para que le hiciera caso, por instinto volví la cabeza lo más rápido que pude y conteste con un hai- ¡maldición para qué diablos me invitaste a salir si no tenías mi la más mínima intención de prestarme atención!

-No es eso Sara-chan es solo que…. Lo ciento pondré más atención pero no es mi culpa es culpa de ellos.

-¿culpa de ello?, ¿a qué te refieres?-dijo realmente confundida.

\- Nada no es nada, olvídalo, no tiene importancia-respondí, maldición di la peor respuesta posible, que lo olvide ella no es el tipo de persona que se queda tranquila y mucho menos con ese tipo de respuestas ahora se la pasaría todo el rato molestando para que yo le diga.

\- Hum…..ya veo- dijo un tanto insegura, que alivio realmente lo olvidaría-… si no me quieres decir la cita termina aquí- dijo para luego alejarse.

-Espera Sara-chan no seas así, la cita acaba de comenzar, porque no lo olvidas y asemos lo que tenía planeado para hoy? Siii….-dije mientras ponía cara de perrito triste esa siempre me funcionaba.

-….está bien..-lo ven siempre me funciona- pero primero dime de que estabas hablando- o tal vez no.

-junn…haaaa…- suspire a modo de rendición- está bien te diré, pero al final de la cita, está bien?- me rendí sabía que no le podía ganar, ahora solo faltaba que aceptara mis condiciones.

-…como quieras, total me da igual si es ahora o luego yo solo quiero sabes- que alivio acepto al parecer esta semana estoy de suerte primero una cita y luego logro que acepte mis condiciones al parecer los dioses están de mi lado.

Paseamos por toda la plaza de la ciudad, nos detuvimos para tomar un refrigerio en una pequeña cafetería un poco alejada de la plaza, la lleve al zoológico, disfrutamos las atracciones que ofrecían en la pequeña feria que arribo hace unas semanas y por último la lleve de paseo a un pequeño lago que solo está a Hora y media de la ciudad un muy lindo lugar a decir verdad, el lago era realmente hermosos aún más con ella cerca de él, los arboles todos eran de magnolia y ya avían florecido y algunas de las flores se movían al compás del viento mientras que los pétalos que avían caído no se quedaban atrás ellos eren el toque final, un hermoso lago, unos hermosos arboles con sus hermosas flores con algunos pétalos de decoración y lo mejor de todo la más hermosas de las mujeres y no cualquiera la mujer a la que amo, todo eso formo la vista más hermosas que he visto en toda mi vida se puede decir que ya puedo morir feliz porque ya vi la lo más hermosos que podía ver, pero aun no aun quiero disfrutar más de ella, aun quiero seguir mucho tiempo con ella porque quiero hacer mi vida con ella.

De regreso a konoha camino hacia su casa comencé a sentir nostalgia no quería que el día terminara, me la pase bien con ella demasiado bien tanto que no importaba el lugar si ella estaba allí yo me sentía bien no quiero alejarme de ella.

-Sara-chan podemos dar la vuelta y fugarnos juntos?

-heee…..Que dijiste?

-Jejejeje nada, nada, que si te divertiste?-dije tratando de cambiar de tema la verdad no sé de dónde salió la pregunta creí que solo lo avía pensado pero al parecer lo dije en voz alta.

-Hun me gusto…..Himawari es buena planeando citas-que, quien le dijo, como lo supo.

-No sé de qué hablas- dije indignado tratando de disimular.

-Juhp..jajajajaja.

-Que es tan gracioso.

-Jajaja….tu-tu cara.

-….me voy.

-No espero lo siento es solo que tu cara se veía tan linda que no pude aguantar.

-Bien no importa, luego me vengare- dije con un puchero-pero como te enteraste que fue Hima quien lo planeo todo.

-Porque tú no eres bueno para estas cosas.

-Eso no lo explica.

-Jeje… bien ella me llamo para preguntarme si me gustaban las magnolias- así que esos estúpidos árboles en ese estúpido lago me delataron y la tonta de Himawari con sus tontas preguntas de no ser por ellos no me estaría sintiendo tan ridículo por haberle pedido ayuda a mi hermanita.

-Y eso esta mal.

-No…solo que la próxima espero que seas tu quien lo planee-al oír esas palabras mi cara se puso roja.

\- Y bien….dime de quienes estabas hablando.

-Hee..um pues-maldición que nada se le pasa.

-Dime, lo prometiste-dijo mientras se acercaba más y más.

-E-esos chicos.

-Que chicos?-dijo claramente confundida

-Los chicos que no dejaban de mirarte, como si quisieran comerte-digo con un puchero en la cara.

-Eso era todo?

-Sí que más, que a ti no te molesta que te miren de esa manera?

-No ya me acostumbre me pasa siempre…. Porque a ti si te molesta?-dice con cara de burla.

-Claro que no después de todo tu y yo no somos nada, porque debería molestarme –dije avergonzado y muy ruborizado.

-Entonces no estabas celosos, que lastima ya que pensaba darte algo.

-Darme que de que habl…-no pude terminar de hablar ya que ella sello mis labios con los suyos en un tierno beso el cuan no tarde en corresponder.

Estuvimos así por una hora besándonos desenfrenadamente solo separándonos cuando el aire nos faltaba, fue la cita perfecta de la cual no cambiaría nada ni siquiera los celos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Les gusto dejen sus review para saber porfa sigan mi otra historia se llama ¨Más que amor¨, es cortito el capítulo me disculpo por eso pero les prometo que el siguiente será más largo.

Me despido, nos leemos luego. ; )

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


End file.
